


Standing Up For Myself

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You and Bucky go to your Grandmother's birthday and something happens.





	Standing Up For Myself

‘Remind me why I’m here again?’, you asked for the millionth time.

‘Because it is your grandmother’s birthday, and they invited us?’, Bucky offered, making you roll your eyes.

‘These people suck’, you muttered and continued drinking your wine.

You couldn’t believe you were present at this stupid party thrown by your stupid relatives. You worked so hard to get away from them and it seemed like you succeeded until your mother emotionally blackmailed you to here and mingle with them. If it hadn’t been for your boyfriend who accompanied you, you would have either killed them or yourself. You realized that being an Avenger doesn’t necessarily mean you can avoid family gatherings.

‘Y/N, Bucky, come meet Aunt Keira’, your mum called.

You rolled your eyes and walked towards them with Bucky following you. You hated her. She was one of the many people who made your childhood and teenage years miserable. You were always a chubby kid, and you still are chubby. You were insecure during those early years and all these people who were present here did nothing to help.

Your aunt gave you and Bucky the biggest smile that was most definitely fake and pulled you into a hug. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

‘Y/n dear, how are you? And who is this handsome guy beside you?’, she asked, eyeing Bucky, who looked extremely comfortable.

‘I’m good and this is my boyfriend, Bucky Barnes’, you replied.

Bucky greeted her but mostly kept to himself during the whole conversation.

‘Y/n, you seemed to have lost some weight. You certainly look a bit better now. C’mon dear, tell me the secret.’, she pretended to be all interested in what happened.

Really? That was what she was gonna say? That you lost weight

Bucky was about to say something when you interrupted him.

‘I got sick. I was sick for two months before I got better. So the weight loss? That’s definitely not healthy’.

‘But don’t you think you look a bit better now, dear? I mean a handsome man like Bucky wouldn’t really want you to be so…’, she stopped, searching for words.

‘Fat? Is that the word you want to say?’, you raised your eyebrows.

‘I’m sure I can help you with it y/n. I have a few things up my sleeve’, she said.

‘Excuse me ma’am, but I would like to make it perfectly clear that I adore y/n the way she and there isn’t a single thing I would want to change about her. She could crush me with those thighs and I would thank her’.

An amused smile appeared on your face when Bucky said that. He clearly has been spending time with Peter and Shuri. Your aunt’s face had expressions of disgust and left to taunt someone else who would take it.

‘Have you been watching celebrity thirst tweets?’, you questioned Bucky.

‘Peter and Shuri made me watch it along with Steve’, he mumbled making you giggle.

You have been here for an hour now. They have cut the cake and your mom and a few of your aunts have been running around serving dinner while you were discussing life as an Avenger with a couple of your female cousins.

‘Y/n, do you want to help serve the dinner?’, one of your other aunts asked.

‘I’m sorry I’m in the middle of an important discussion right now’, you answered.

Your aunt huffed and asked one of your other cousins who was standing with you to come with her.

‘I think I didn’t make myself clear. We all are discussing something important. Why don’t you ask Mike over there? He has been on the couch for almost half an hour now’, you pointed out.

‘Oh, what would he do in the kitchen?’, she asked.

‘The same thing you were gonna ask me and the rest of my female cousins to do’, you stated, a neutral expression on your face.

Your cousins resisted the urge to giggle when your aunt left.

‘Oh my God y/n, that was awesome. I wish I had the guts to say that’, Claire said, and you just winked.

Bucky appeared on your side and wrapped his metal arm around your waist.

‘What’s going on love?’, he asked.

‘Nothing babe’, you replied, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

You were eating cake with Bucky when your mother pulled you aside.

‘Y/n, what is it I’m hearing? Why have you been disrespecting your aunts?’, she asked angrily.

‘C’mon mum, I didn’t disrespect them. I just pointed out some things’, you rolled your eyes.

She was about to say something when everyone was called for the toast.

You were standing beside Bucky listening to all those fake cheers and speeches of your uncles and aunts.

You noticed one of your uncles “advising” your cousin how she shouldn’t choose engineering as her major in college because that’s a man’s job.

‘Hey doll, no offense but your family sucks. Are you sure they are not the ones from the ’40s?’, Bucky muttered.

‘I hate them so much’, you mumbled under your breath.

‘I know you said I’m not allowed to scare them, but I still have a few knives with me.’

‘How many are a few?’

‘Five’, he grinned.

‘No, it’s okay, don’t scare them. Just wait and watch’, you smirked and walked towards the table where all the speeches were being made.

‘Hello everyone’, you began.

‘Hope all of you remember me. And if you don’t, I’m Y/n. Go down the memory lane, I was the shy, chubby girl who was given advice by almost each one of you to eat less even if I took a single bite of cake during the whole party? I was also told to speak more to all my relatives because of how much you guys “care” for me. Yes, that one. I’m sure you must be thinking how disrespectful I am’, you looked pointedly at Aunt Keira who scowled at you.

‘Now, you must be thinking why I’m here? There are several reasons. Let’s start from how you’re all so concerned about how we all look. If we’re too fat or too thin, if our skin is too dark or whatever. Well, guess what, you guys have no right to do that. Also, you guys are so sexist that even a guy who’s from the ’40s want you all to fuck off. I mean, since I was a little girl, I’ve seen you all trying to shove the girls into the kitchen while all you men sit around and do nothing. And seriously Uncle Aaron? Engineering is not for girls? Are you fucking right in your mind? Serena Williams, Marie Curie, Sunita Williams, Agent Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, and so many more examples. Do you guys think before you speak? The world is changing and you need to change your sick mentality. I probably won’t be invited again and to be honest, I don’t want to be here’, you shrugged.

‘But someone needed to stand up for all of us. I can’t believe you disowned Gerret when he came out as bisexual. You know not everyone is straight right? This might change nothing but I had to get it off my chest. I don’t want someone else to spend half their life surrounded by insecurities.’

Most of the people around there were too shocked and outraged to speak. They have never been called out like that before. How could you do that? Many of them, on the other hand, looked impressed. But there was someone who had the biggest grin on his face.

‘I shall take your leave now’.

You walked towards Bucky who embraced you.

‘I’m proud of you for standing up to them, doll’, he kissed your forehead and both of you finally walked out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave a feedback. It's what makes me want to write more.


End file.
